Breaking the Seal
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Seras is having dreams of someone in pain, surrounded by darkness. Somehow, she knows they're real, but she can't find this person with no memories but pain and a name: Kagome.
1. Prologue

Breaking the Seal

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Inuyasha.

* * *

"_It hurts…"_ Crystal blue eyes searched their owner's surroundings, trying to find where the voice was coming from. "_Make the pain go away… please…"_

"Where are you?" The blonde whirled around in the darkness, searching frantically. "I can't help you if I don't know where you are!"

The voice paused for a second before she seemed to shudder, and the blue-eyed blonde nearly fell from whatever was holding her in place in the darkness swallowing her. "_I can't… I can't remember… it hurts…"_

The blonde frowned in confusion and worry as she continued looking for the faint, pain-filled voice. "Who are you then?"

"_My… name?"_ The voice sounded hoarse and confused. "_How long…?"_ The blonde looked up, worried – this wasn't something she understood. "_Ka… gome… I was called Kagome…"_ A tremor shook through the abyss and the blonde began to fall through the darkness, screaming. "_It hurts…"

* * *

_

Seras Victoria shot up from her coffin bed, panting for unneeded breath, cool beads of blood rolling down her face. The blonde didn't pay attention to the darkness surrounding her – she could see through it easily now – and wiped the blood off her face. "That dream again…"

Looking at her hand, the young vampire flinched at the sight of the red liquid smeared there. A few moments later found Seras in the shower, washing the bloody sweat away. Crystal blue eyes watched the pink slide down the drain, thinking back to her dream. "Kagome… who is she?"

Sighing, the blonde left the shower and got ready for work – her master was already calling her for another mission, and the sun had barely set.

Seras buttoned her uniform with a groan. _Another long night of slaying things that go bump in the night.

* * *

_

_AN: _Welcome to my newest crossover! It's one I've been working on for a while, but I'm still writing, so don't expect updates too quickly._ Hellsing Inuyasha_ crossover, as you can see, but with a bit of twist, I think. Enjoy, and please review! I love feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking the Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or relating to Hellsing or Inuyasha.

* * *

"_It hurts!"_ Seras looked around in slight fear. "_Make it go away!"_ In all her dreams, Kagome's voice had been faint and filled with pain, but it had been controlled – now she was sobbing. The abyss around her fractured. "_Please, just make it stop!"_

"Tell me where you are!" Seras barely managed to stand her ground as a tremor cracked the darkness beneath her. "Kagome! Please try to remember!"

The shuddering in the darkness faded, and Seras paused, waiting for Kagome to respond. She didn't question how the darkness was slowly shattering, allowing even blacker shadows to seep in, all she cared about was Kagome in pain.

"_Stone…"_ The blonde's head shot up. "_Stone halls…I… I'll try to show you."_ Kagome's voice cracked toward the end, and Seras couldn't help but wish she could do more to help.

Slowly, the darkness faded away to a tunnel made of green stone blocks. "This is…" Seras recognized the structure of the Hellsing Manor's lower levels. "The dungeons?"

"_I… was brought here… so long ago..."_ The tunnel seemed to move around the young vampire, and she watched until her surroundings stopped at a closed door with a strange design, like the ones on her master's gloves. _"Here…"_

"A seal?" Seras reached to open the door, but just as her fingers touched the cold metal, Kagome screamed. The young vampire covered her sensitive ears and curled around herself.

* * *

_**Police Girl, wake up and come to my master's office. You have a new mission.**_ Seras's eyes opened at her master's command. The crystal blue was flicked with rapidly receding hints of red, and she blinked dazedly. _**Now, Police Girl.**_

Seras sat up and placed a hand to her forehead. There wasn't any blood like before. She knew that the girl she had been dreaming of was beneath her feet, though how far was still uncertain. Doing her best to shield her thoughts from the link she held with her master, Seras thought about her dreams while quickly getting ready. The last thing she needed was her master to mock her for being riled up over a dream.

Kagome wasn't normal, though Seras knew that she wasn't a vampire – the faint heartbeat that reached her ears in the last dream had not been hers. How had the girl survived, if she had been down there as long as she claimed? Seras shook her head and closed her door behind her, pointedly ignoring the blood set out for her, before running to Integra's office – what she wouldn't give to finally learn to faze through the shadows.

Captain Bernadotte, Walter, her master, and Sir Integra Hellsing herself were already in the office when the young Draculina entered, and Seras blushed slightly when all eyes were suddenly on her. "Eh heh… Sorry I'm late?" Her uncertain voice caused Alucard to snort lightly, though only she heard it with her sensitive hearing. _My ears are still ringing from that scream…_

"It doesn't matter." Integra's cold voice called attention to herself as she brought a cigar to her lips. "Captain Bernadotte will fill you in on your mission on the way; _however_…" That 'however' stopped the two officers from leaving the room, and her iced glare made them turn to her again. "There have been more and more 'supernatural' disturbances in Japan, and the Queen has expressed her concerns."

Seras felt something shift inside her, and a wave of nostalgia nearly overtook her. Integra continued on, explaining how there may be future mission to Japan, but the young vampire couldn't focus on the Hellsing leader's voice through her fogged mind.

_**What is wrong with you, Police Girl? Pay attention.**_ Her master's irritated "attention" snapped the fog from her head and Seras flinched. Her master was aggravated – incredibly aggravated, but not at her – at least, she didn't think it was at her.

"There are people crying 'demon' in the streets of Tokyo, and there have been strange killings." Integra looked down at the papers on her desk, brows furrowed in confusion. "Also, there have been areas that were turned to ruins over night – much like what happens during some of our battle sites here."

Leaning back, Sir Integra stared at them dispassionately. "There is the possibility that another group, much like ours, is working in Japan."

Seras felt the nostalgic nausea return and forcibly shoved it down. An image of the sealed door in the dungeons flashed through her mind, and the echo of Kagome's scream accompanied it. The young Draculina swallowed thickly but managed to keep a straight face – if she looked sick or disturbed Pip would start asking questions, and her master would not be pleased.

"For now, Walter will continue researching and tracking the occurrences. Complete your mission. May God and Her Majesty be with you. Amen." Seras and her captain saluted at the dismissal and turned to walk out.

Integra watched them leave with slightly narrowed eyes. She understood why Pip was quiet – it was late and he had been up all day, but the girl usually had a thing or two to say… "Alucard."

The red-clad vampire by her side turned his head to her slightly, though his crimson eyes were still trained on the spot where his fledgling disappeared. "What is it, my master?" His dark voice purred slightly as he addressed her, and he took pleasure in the rise of her irritation.

Integra snubbed out her cigar harshly. "There is something wrong with your Police Girl." She directed an icy glare at him. "I don't want it to affect her work. Fix it."

Alucard grinned and finally turned to her. He deftly removed his hat and sank into a bow. "As you wish, my master." Integra watched as he faded away into the shadows.

* * *

The van moved shakily down the bumpy road, and Seras stared blankly at the wall opposite her. The activities in Japan… Why did they affect her like that? She shook her head and closed her eyes. There was no way to know that it was the news from Japan – maybe it was just because she didn't drink her blood.

_**What's stopping you, then?**_ Her master's purr crossed her mind, and Seras shuddered. It seemed like he wasn't aggravated anymore – at least, he was in a good enough mood to tease her. _**Well, Police Girl? You know that you've wondered what it would be like to feel the warm **_**fresh**_** blood running down your throat…**_

Seras shivered at his slightly seductive voice, and she jumped when she felt something rest on her shoulder. "You alright, ma petite?" Looking up at her captain, she saw the concern shining in his tired eyes. "You've been staring at ze wall for a long time."

Seras smiled up at him and shook her head. A frown marred Pip's handsome features, but he didn't get the chance to ask her further.

An explosion rocked the van, and Pip had to brace his hand against the wall to not fall over. "Ze 'ell?"

Seras winced as another soldier fell into her, and she nearly snarled at him, her eyes flashing red. The urge passed, and she paled as her master's laughter echoed through her mind. _**Too bad, Police Girl – it would have been better if you had actually done that. Since you had the thought, it means that you're improving somewhat.**_

Seras whimpered in the supposed safety of her mind. She didn't want to become bloodthirsty. She accepted that she was a monster – as a vampire, she couldn't deny it – but she didn't want to change into a heartless being. Her eyes closed. _If I_ _start doing some of the things Master wants me to…_

Seras pulled her Hallconnen over her shoulder and jumped out of the van, ignoring the captain's calls. "Keep going! I'll check here and catch up!" She heard Pip cursing at her and smiled slightly. _He never changes. Now, what on earth hit us?_

Standing in the middle of the road, the blonde looked at the charred and cracked indent in the asphalt a little ways back the way they came. Her eyes widened as she stared at the flickering blue-green flames rising from the crater. "What…?" She couldn't _see_ anything, but Seras _felt_… something—someone—from the flickering blue-green flames flooding the crater. Crystal blue eyes narrowed as a shadow fluttered though the flames.

Seras snapped Hallconnen up to aim for the shadow, and she stepped forward. Somehow, whatever she sensed was familiar – nostalgic, again. She shook her head vigorously. _What the hell is wrong with me? Now is not the time! _

The Draculina tensed as the shadow solidified somewhat, taking on the form of a man, watching her. Two turquoise lights, glowing brilliantly from the darkness, stared at her, and the head tilted as if considering her. A shudder tore down her spine as she locked her gaze with those eyes. Whatever it was, it was smart, and… Seras gripped Hallconnen tighter, fear slowly settling in. _This… isn't a FREAK…_

The shadow suddenly shot its head up, the eyes narrowing dangerously. Faintly, Seras heard a growl reverberating through the air and into her very body. She felt the darkness grow around her as the figure in the flames turned back to her for a moment more before it vanished, and the strange feeling she had went with it.

"Police Girl." Seras jumped and watched her master rise from the shadows beside her, scowling. "What happened? I couldn't reach you for several moments." His crimson gaze turned to the fading blue-green flames. "What is that?"

Seras lowered her cannon, feeling small under her master's gaze. As she told him what she saw, she kept her eyes to the ground, unconsciously keeping her thoughts from the elder vampire. _Why did that thing seem familiar?_ "Master, I don't think that thing was a vampire."

Alucard frowned, causing Seras to flinch. He was disappointed again. She didn't want to be a burden to him, but… she could never seem to prove herself. All because she couldn't find it in herself to drink the blood of someone else. _Of course, that in itself is a disgrace to him…_ Her crystal gaze fell to the ground and her grip on Hallconnen tightened.

"Let's go, Police Girl." The fledgling's eyes shot up to her master, but Alucard was looking at the remaining smoke on the road. "I will take you back to the van. Kill the FREAK and ghouls then report back to me at the manor – I'll go through your memories and the most plausible explanation for what happened then."

Seras nodded, her uncertain gaze shifting back to the ground, which now seemed the safest area to look at. "Yes, Sir." She gasped when Alucard pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. The cold shadows surrounded them, encasing them in darkness, and Seras tried to hold back her shudder. _Is this… what Kagome always feels?_

A faint voice passed through her ears, and Seras jerked her head up, surprising her master. Crystal blue eyes scanned the blackness around them curiously as the sound rose and fell in a beautiful melody. _What is that?_ She couldn't make out the words, only the tones. "Master, what is that song?"

The elder vampire stared at her for a moment before grinning. "Not bad, Police Girl." Seeing her confusion, he chuckled. "You've never heard the shadows' song, and for a while I doubted you would, especially without drinking blood." He gazed out at the darkness, grin still in place. "I can't understand it myself – it's mostly just gibberish in some oriental. The better you hear this song, the better you control the shadows. You'll figure out how one day."

Seras felt a surge of small pride. She had been able to please her master, if only a little.

A sudden hiss from inside the darkness caused Alucard to tighten his hold on his fledgling. "That's a new sound." He had decided to remain in the shadows longer than necessary to see how Seras would react, but that hiss… It wasn't the shadows.

Crimson eyes narrowed as the hiss sounded around the two vampires. Seras burrowed deeper into her master's coat, her grip on Hallconnen tightening. The malicious aura that followed the hiss was, again, familiar, but, unlike the shadow in the flames, this one wasn't comforting.

"_Shikon_…"

The Draculina heard it as clear as day, and, apparently, so did her master. Alucard quickly brought them out of the shadows, dropping her on the ground. "Finish the mission then go home with the mercenary captain."

Without another word, the Nosferatu disappeared back into the shadows. Seras sighed, an almost unrealistic relief of being away from that hiss coursing through her, and hefted Hallconnen over her shoulder. _What about that scared me? _She watched where her master had disappeared for a moment before turning to where she felt Pip to be.

After running for a few moments, the Draculina stopped short. Wide crystal blue eyes stared at the ground, confusion written plainly across her features. _Since when… have I been able to feel things like this?

* * *

_

AN: And Chapter One is up! For those of you who were telling me that I needed to make the chapters longer (and there weren't many of you, but given the amount of reviews I got, it stuck out) it was A PROLOGUE. It's not supposed to be long, at least, not in my opinion.

I wasn't too happy with this happy at first, but after revising it, I don't think it's terrible, thought I can't decide whether or not I'm happy with it. Nonetheless, please review-feedback is food more my creativity. ^_^


End file.
